Just Another Day
by elvenangel3
Summary: Cloud just can't catch a break at the office. TPS reports anyone? Mild humor and Cleon goodness.


Cloud sighed as he looked at the digital word "Error" scrawled across the small screen in front of him. The man who invented these damn copy machines was officially an idiot. The blond counted back from ten and grabbed the file out of the top of the machine before restarting the program and replacing the paper. One eyebrow quirked in threat at the inanimate object and he pressed the "copy" button again. "Error" flashed once more and Cloud cursed.

"Problems oh, superior of mine?" came the ever annoying voice of Axel as the red head strolled into the small office.

Cloud merely glared at his subordinate and snatched the file back out of the cursed machine and tried not to shred it.

"Tell me again why Marluxia doesn't just replace this?" he asked in complaint.

"Because, Marly is a tight wad," Axel answered with a laugh that did nothing to improve his mood.

"What are you doing in here anyway? I thought I asked you to finish-"

"The Hikari reports I know, already did them boss." Axel cut him off with a wink.

Cloud grumbled to himself and decided to give up hopes of having everyone read the damn file today and headed back towards his desk. Well, he would have if that damn red head hadn't got in his way at least.

"What now?" the blond huffed, in no mood for further irritation today. Unfortunately, it was still only 2:30, joy.

"I was wondering if you knew if that cute little new intern was seeing anyone?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"He's only eighteen you know," Cloud said, refusing to answer further. Axel was known as the office slut, a true statement rather than an insulting one, and the blond wasn't going to willingly give him another victim. The poor kid looked pretty innocent.

"I'm only twenty-three, no big deal. Seriously though! That blond is adorable! I-"

"I really don't care Axel, go ask him yourself if you're that desperate." Cloud interrupted and shot past him before he had to listen to anymore.

He walked quickly down between rows of cubicles, before reaching his own small office on the corner. Cloud enjoyed his position, because he had people that reported to him but if anything major went wrong he still had three bosses above him that got chewed out first. The pay was pretty decent too, let him buy nice things like the sinfully soft king size bed that was in his apartment right now that he could be napping in. Cloud had neighbors in the level above him, that apparently were under the impression everyone enjoyed hearing deafening rap music... at 3 am... on a Tuesday. Needless to say, some amounts of sleep deprivation took part in his temper today.

"Hey Cloud?" a different, and much quieter red head appeared in his doorway and he motioned her inside. Kairi took a discrete glance around and eyed his leather rolling chair a bit enviously. Cloud smirked and reclined back comfortably.

"What is it?" he asked holding a hand out and the intern quickly handed over several folders.

"Seifer wanted me to ask you run the numbers on these again," Kairi said shyly.

Resisting the urge to curse the bastard, Cloud merely shook his head. How Seifer ended up ranked above him was still a mystery to him. No one in the office could stand the older blond because of his arrogant attitude. Cloud flicked through the folders in front of him sourly, he had just finished these this morning.

"Is there something else?" he asked looking up once more at the young girl in front of him. Cloud was generally known to be a decent boss, but was prone to bouts moodiness. Kairi gave a quick start, before shaking her head and retreating out the door.

Cloud decided he could use a brief break, before starting those damn files again he left once more this time heading for the elevators. He punched the down arrow and waited impatiently for the doors to open. When they drew back he smirked at the only occupant and moved inside swiftly. The brunette returned the smirk, but stayed where he was as the doors closed. The instant the elevator started to move, Leon was pinned against the wall with Cloud's knee between his legs and the blonde kissing him fiercely.

Leon pressed back just as insistently and his hands made quick work of unbuttoning Cloud's dress shirt, to slide over toned skin. The blonde made a pleased noise and gripped his hips tightly in response. Cloud broke the heated kiss, only to nip down his neck playfully before starting to suck lightly over his Adam's apple. Leon groaned and let his head fall back against cool metal. He watched the lighted floor numbers slowly decrease, as Cloud started rolling his hips forwards creating delicious friction.

"Mm. Ah- are we meeting at my place?" Leon asked softly, and Cloud paused in his ministrations. The blonde smirked and gave a hard thrust against his counterpart, delighting in the quiet moan that rewarded him before answering.

"I can hardly wait,"

He pulled away reluctantly from the younger man to fix his shirt, while keeping eye contact. Leon looked positively sexy like that, flushed skin, slightly rumpled suit and glazed look of lust in his grey eyes. They shared a heated look, before both straightened normally just when the elevator doors _ping_ed again and drew open on the first floor.

"How about joining me for a cup of coffee?" Cloud asked, in a detached tone as they made their way past more cubicles and employees. Their relationship was a well kept secret from their co-workers, which was quite a feat considering all the gossip that was spread around.

"I have a meeting with Saix. Maybe next time Strife," Leon answered sounding like his usual reserved self. Cloud mentally sighed as they parted ways at the small break room. He discreetly watched his lover walk away, admiring his backside in slacks. Cloud preferred Leon in the leather pants he normally wore outside of work, but he could appreciate the suit look as well. The door in front of him shot open suddenly and he had to dodge a flying figure that was quickly followed by shouting.

"The last piece was _mine_ Yuffie!" Riku yelled down the hall as the short, black haired girl quickly disappeared. Cloud smirked at the silver haired accountant, and continued past him to the cappuccino machine.

Riku glared halfheartedly towards the door for a moment, before conceding defeat and fell back into his chair with a huff. He stared morosely at the empty plate in front of him, then caught Cloud's eye.

"Can't you write her up or something? She stole my cake!" his subordinate sounded suspiciously whiny and Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. His secret interlude in the elevator had cheered him up immensely, and he could afford to be tolerant.

"It's up to you to keep her from stealing your food Riku. Besides, you know she's the best negoti-" Cloud had to stop himself as the previously competent cappuccino machine in front of him gave an odd splutter. Cold blue eyes narrowed and he waited a moment, until the machine began to make a grinding noise of impending doom, before it gave a wheeze then started to smoke.

"Shit!" the blond exclaimed and quickly yanked the cord out of the wall. Riku approached cautiously as it continued to smoke, but made no further noise.

"Dude, what did you do to it?" he asked in awe.

Cloud didn't answer. The blond simply shook his head and went to buy a soda from the vending machine. Luckily, he had a date with Leon later, so he could get rid of this excess stress. If the soda machine ripped him off, he was calling in sick tomorrow.


End file.
